


Sugar and Spice

by elizabeth_rice



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Challenge Response, Community: kink_bingo, Humor, Kink Bingo 2013, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Allison take a study break and raid the kitchen, but Allison gets a mischievous idea. This is not good news for Lydia because Allison's idea of fun has always caused her stress in the past. (Square: food.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> The link to [my KB card](http://fanfic-by-lizzy.dreamwidth.org/9397.html). Story told in present tense. I don't usually write kink with teenaged characters. I think teenagers are all about pushing boundaries, breaking rules, exploring their limits. I don't think they understand how to establish, maintain or respect boundaries so I don't think teenagers would be safe or responsible or even understand what they're doing with kink. So if that bothers you, it's better to skip this story, not read this one. And I think Allison is really the type to push her own boundaries. And I like the idea of Allison being the mischievous one. I think Lydia is the one who likes certainties, which is probably why she loves maths.

Lydia is in her bedroom with Allison studying for an exam when Allison throws her textbook on the floor with a yell. Lydia glances at her and returns to her own paper.

"I'm sick of these formulas," she scowls at her textbook, swaying the desk chair to and fro.

Lydia says as she jots down her answer, "You have my sympathies."

Allison lets out a snort and gets up. "I'm taking a break. I refuse to think on an empty stomach anyway. Coming?"

Lydia rolls her eyes but she drops her paper on her bed and gets up too and follows Allison downstairs to the kitchen. There, Allison searches through the fridge while Lydia pulls out a chair and sits down at the table. Allison finds something but doesn't pull it out and turns to Lydia instead with a mischievous grin. Knowing no good ever comes of that grin, Lydia gives Allison a warning look.

"What?" Lydia asks.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

Allison rolls her eyes and says, "I have an idea. Please."

Lydia is smiling at her friend and doesn't comply right away. But she closes her eyes. "Fine. Now what?"

"Don't peek."

Lydia hears the crinkling of paper and the fridge door shutting, the bottles rattling in the door.

"Okay. Open your mouth," Allison instructs.

Lydia peeks out of one eye instead.

Allison quickly hides her hands behind her back, "Lydia!"

"What are you up to, Argent?"

"Nothing bad," Allison says primly. "Just a little fun. Please."

"Fine." Lydia closes her eyes and opens her mouth. Something hard touches her mouth, Lydia unconsciously brushes her tongue over her lips and the object. Chocolate. Lydia laughs a little but leans forward to accept the bite and chews. "Your idea of fun is feeding me chocolate?"

"With your eyes closed. And not just chocolate. I won't tell you what I'm feeding you and you have to eat everything."

Lydia hears the fridge door open again and says, "Don't you dare feed me anything weird."

"Well," Allison says in an airy tone.

Lydia opens her eyes immediately, "Allison!"

Allison is standing in front of the fridge and waves her hand at Lydia, "Hey, eyes closed." When Lydia only gives her a look, Allison continues, "I promise, nothing too weird."

That's the best Lydia can hope for so she sighs and closes her eyes again and waits. Lydia hears the sound of bottles clinking, hears Allison put some things on the table. The fridge door shuts and Lydia hears the rattle of spoons as Allison seems to grab one from that drawer. Allison finally returns to the table.

"Open up."

Lydia does and she only gets a hint of fruity smell before Allison pops something small into her mouth. Lydia runs her tongue over its smooth surface and bites into it. "Grape."

"Yes." Lydia hears the pop of a jar and Allison says, "Open."

Lydia does but she recoils as a pungent smell hits her nostrils. Lydia wants to open her eyes but doesn't.

"It's okay, it's pickled," Allison reassures her but she's laughing.

"That's not funny," Lydia says. "And it's not even romantic. Pickled food is not an aphrodisiac."

"It's funny _for me_."

Lydia leans forward and accepts it. "Olive."

"Bite."

Lydia opens her mouth and bites the next item. And she gasps and opens her eyes as the spice begins to burn her tongue. Allison is laughing but she's also already holding out a spoonful of ice-cream, the half-bitten green chilli is next to her elbow on the table. Lydia swallows the bite of ice-cream and pulls the tub to herself and grabs the spoon from Allison's hand. She swallows three more bites while Allison continues to laugh.

"Are you okay?" Allison asks laughing.

Lydia glares, "Am I okay?! You're the worst!"

"I'm sorry. But that's the idea I actually got," Allison says still smiling.

Lydia shakes her head, a little amused now that the fire in her mouth is gone. "You owe me, Argent." Lydia takes another bite of ice-cream.

Allison smiles at her and leans across the table. Lydia doesn't move, but doesn't stop her either. She waits, smiling a little. Allison kisses her, sucks her bottom lip and says, "I'll make it up to you." Allison kisses her again.


End file.
